The present invention relates to a solar-powered display device and, more particularly to a display device having means for illuminating a fixed array of characters on its front panel.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 1-149685 describes a display device with illuminating means located inside a housing and surrounded by a solar battery. Characters to be displayed are inscribed on the front panel of the device by the display device manufacturer. Since the user cannot freely create or change the permanently recorded display message, the usefulness of this device is limited.